


the worst special effects imaginable

by summerdayghost



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Movie Night, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Noah always said he liked ghost movies.
Relationships: Noah Czerny/Ronan Lynch
Kudos: 3





	the worst special effects imaginable

Noah always said he liked ghost movies. The scarier the better. Or as he would imply, the scarier the funnier. With the way Noah talked about ghost movies a person would think they were non stop laugh fests.

Yet whenever Ronan actually put one on that love was nowhere to be seen. He never heard a sound from Noah, and when it was done Noah always seemed smaller somehow. They probably really got to him.

Noah snuggled into Ronan’s side, and as Ronan wondered if that was the real reason Noah watched this stuff he briefly saw only a skull.


End file.
